Under My Skin
by I.Live.In.A.Fairy.Tale
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose and Dimitri had always hated each other, ever since they were in diapers. Now, they are thrown together once more after years apart. Will love blossom like everyone now suggests, or will their hatred be withstanding throughout it all?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Under My Skin**

**A/N: New story, from the the same author who is currently writing Letting Go, so go check that out please! :D  
>Anyway, I randomly had this idea and started to write it. Although, I wanted to hold out until I finished my other story, but I'm currently having a bit of Writer's block for that one, unfortunately. D:<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

The little girl sat there, totally absorbed in the new doll she had received that Christmas morning. It was a nice doll, she thought. Better than what she usually got.

The soft _clink _of wine glasses signaled that it was almost time for their annual Christmas dinner with her family's close friends; the Belikovs.

She heard her name being called, and she trotted happily to the dinner table, always having a hefty appetite. Plopping down in the chair beside her beloved father, she began to hum to herself the Christmas carol that had been stuck in her head all day.

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas..._

The whole table laughed. "Kiz!" Her father bellowed. "Who knew you had such musical talent!"

She began to giggle uncontrollably. Her father's sense of humor was her favorite thing about him. That, and his bear hugs.

Only one person in the room was not laughing; rather, he was sticking his tongue out at the little girl. His brown hair was short and neat, parted perfectly down the middle. His almond-shaped eyes were almost the exact same shade as his hair, and his skin was a rich caramel color.

She glared at him fiercely, though that seemed to have no effect whatsoever on him. His stare remained unwavering, and that was what puzzled the girl the most.

After an hour of gobbling down her ham and mashed potatoes, while subtly slipping her peas and carrots off of her plate and down to her dog (She was not one for healthy eating), dinner was finally over.

The whole crowd began to migrate towards the living room, where they would enjoy each others company and watch countless Christmas movies they'd seen millions of times on re-run. Yes, Christmas at the Mazur house was quite an affair, and usually a very happy one.

That is, until the five year old happened to come across her newly-received doll. Now, at first glance, it seemed perfectly fine. When you gave it a second glance, though, you'd soon realize that the wave of perfectly smoothed hair was chopped off, leaving the edges rugged.

She screamed so loudly, she thought the windows were going to burst at the high-pitched shrill. Thankfully, they did not.

Stomping over to the little boy, who was three years elder, she creased her eyebrows together and stared at him.

The smirk on his face immediately told her that this was the culprit. Not that she needed any convincing. They had never gotten along.

The little girl swung her foot out and struck him in the sweet spot. She may have been small, but she was anything but weak. He grunted from the pain, and toppled to the floor.

She chucked the doll at his head and stormed off to her room.

Her parent's divorce, a whole lifetime of trouble, and fifteen years later, she _still_ despised Dimitri Belikov.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Under My Skin**

**A/N: Okay, I know the Prologue was only 555 words... I could have sworn it was longer than that. I am ashamed. D:  
>Well, this one will definitely be longer... Enjoy, and review please! :D<strong>

"You asshole!" I screamed, charging at him. He efficiently sidestepped me.

"I see your mouth hasn't changed. Always has and always will be _filthy._" Dimitri smirked, while he struck his foot out and just missed my thigh. I growled menacingly, though he seemed unfazed.

"Guys, tone it down a bit, will you? You're scaring the other workers." Eric, our neutral boss, pleaded.

As one, we turned around to face our co-workers. They all were staring wide-eyed at us, their coffees glued to their hands. One guy even dropped his donut. I laughed nervously and stepped off of the mats

All of the undercover cops-in-training slowly filed out of the room, leaving just the two captains alone. Dimitri and I.

I always knew whoever was up there hated me.

I turned to where Dimitri was standing and glared at him."Look what you did! You got us in trouble, you ignorant little prick!" He just rolled his eyes at my comment and stalked closer to me.

"Roza," He began. I flinched at the use of his childhood nickname for me. "you haven't changed a bit, have you? Still the same beautiful-albeit mean- girl I remember from all those years ago."

I snorted. "I don't think you want to mess with me now, Comrade." I walked over towards him, stopping right in front of his broad chest. "You won't come out alive."

He gripped me by the hips and pulled me roughly into him. Dimitri leaned down, putting his lips to my ear. "I can take it," He whispered.

And just like that, he was gone.

**XXX**

My heart was pounding as my feet slammed onto the pavement. My steps were fast, but weak, and they were catching up to me quickly.

There was nowhere to hide. No place else I could possibly run, nor could I outrun them. I could hear their heavy footsteps trailing closely behind me, as I slowly but surely ran out of breath.

I was tackled to the ground, my lungs being smashed from the impact of the male on top of me. He had found me, and he was here to take me again. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sound of his zipper being dragged down. Ahh, there it was. My bitter demise-

My breath caught in my throat as I sprang up in bed, sweat drenching my entire body. My legs were entangled in the sheets, making my thrashing come to a halt. _Just a dream, _I thought.

I quietly rolled out of my bed and into the shower, the hot water instantly relaxing my racing heart.

Dreams like this had been occurring ever since I had been... raped. I cringed every time I heard the term. I guess that was sort of why I got in to the undercover cop business. To prevent women from facing the same experience as I did.

Now, I was sure no one could touch me. I had been working even harder after the incident, more so than usual. My body was toned from the hours I spent in the gym, wallowing in my self pity.

The work did pay off, though. Every time I walked into a room, numerous wolf whistles would emerge from the ever-persistent male population. And paired with my silky waist-length brown hair, smoldering eyes the same shade, and a voluptuous bosom to boot, I was knock-out, by most men's standards.

Shutting the water off and hopping out of the shower, I padded out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom, my heavy breathing and sodden footsteps the only sounds I could hear.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on my nightstand, I realized it was only 5:30 in the morning. My usual alarm was set for 7:00.

I've been studying at this academy for a little over a year now, honing my skills to be one of the very few women police officers Montana has seen in awhile.

My dorm room still had an extra bed (Like I said, very few girls), so I had plenty of room for my things and then some. Plus, there was no chance of my screaming in the middle of the night waking anyone up, so that was a good thing.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, pondering whether the gym was a good idea. Realizing I had just taken a shower, I dismiss the idea and plop down onto my twin bed.

They could have at least given us a full mattress.

Sighing, I lay back down, still clad in my baby duck towel, and close my eyes.

Distantly, I heard the doorknob jingling, as if there were keys being forced in the lock. My eyes popped open, and I flew out of the bed, gripping my towel tighter around me as I crept towards the front door.

Using all of the basic knowledge that I had been taught here, I kept my body plastered up against the wall as my feet brought me down the hallway. My breathing was light, despite the fear that coursed through my veins.

As I reached my destination, the lock clicked and the doorknob began to turn, the door opening. It sounded as if the person behind the door was rifling through their bag for something, leaving the door slightly ajar.

I took my chance now as I pounced on the stranger behind the door. Our bodies collided as we fell as one to the floor. The man- who I now realized was very large. And by large, I mean _ripped-_ grunted as his head hit the ground with a _thud. _

I screamed as I scrambled off of him and shout out my fist, aiming for the intruder's face. He grabbed my fist and brought it behind my back, along with my other arm, and pushed me up against the wall.

"Rose!" He yelled. I titled my head to the side, intrigued by the familiarity of this man's voice. And then it clicked.

I turned around, seething. "Dimitri! What the _hell _are you doing, you idiot!" My heart rate was still accelerated, causing me to lean against the wall with fatigue. "You scared the shit out of me."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. After a few moments of silence, I looked over at Dimitri, wondering why he didn't respond.

His eyes were fixed on a space right below my face. Glancing down, I completely blanched. During this whole ordeal, my towel (baby ducks, no less) had slightly slid down my body, exposing more to Dimitri than I would have liked.

Hastily hiking it back up, I stared at Dimitri, my glare piercing and accusatory.

"You pervert," I hissed.

He continued to gape, his mouth finally closing after a few moments. "Uh... um," He stuttered, blinking a few times.

"That's what I thought," I said. I scoffed and haughtily walked back into my room, shutting the door behind me, preferably _in _his face.

Instead, he stuck his foot out just in time to catch the door, shocking me completely.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing," I growled, stalking closer to him. "Please leave," I said, my voice taking on a sickly-sweet tone.

"Nu-uh," Dimitri cooed, pushing past me and dumping his bag on the other bed.

I finally got it. "Oh _hell _no," I pleaded, widening my eyes.

"Oh, yes," He replied, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hello, roomie! We're going to have _so _much fun together."

_Oh Lord have mercy._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Under My Skin**

**A/N: This is the best response I've gotten from either of my stories so I thank you all!  
>Okay, so I know it's been over a month since I've last updated, but my computer crashed a little while ago and I just got it back about a week ago (I've been working on this ever since... writer's block). I feel really bad, though, so here's your chapter! <strong>

**P.S. This chapter was a major, major filler...  
>P.P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT <strong>ALKERR'S WHO KNEW?** SERIOUSLY, SERIOUSLY AMAZING. You will not regret reading her story. She's amazing. Go and read. Enjoy! (:**

My feet carried me to the tiny kitchenette, following the scent wafting in to the bedroom area. I sniffed a few times and walked right in, stopping dead in my tracks.

Dimitri was... cooking? Was I imagining this?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and promptly pinched myself just to check. I glanced up.

Nope. Still there.

Puzzled, I slowly wandered in to see what he was cooking. I peered my head around his massive bicep (Which was about where the top of my head reached), and took in the wonderful sight before me.

I wasn't sure exactly _what _the food was, but the wonderful aroma emanating into my senses made me believe that it could have been opossum for all I knew, and I would consume it in a heart beat anyway.

"What are you cooking?" I asked. Dimitri must have jumped about a foot in the air, shocking me almost as much as he appeared to be. No one ever caught Dimitri off guard.

He pulled his earphones out of his ears. "You'll see," He murmured. I rolled my eyes and hopped up on the counter beside the gas stove.

"Is there a reason you're being an ass and not telling me simply what you are making?" I questioned like we were discussing the matter over a nice afternoon of tea and good times. Definitely not the case.

"Because I enjoy annoying you," He replied. I scoffed. What an understatement.

I decided to ignore his retort and instead reached down and snatched his ipod from the front pocket of his jeans- which happened to be riding dangerously low on his hips- and turned it on, scrolling through all of his music. There was nothing here that I recognized, they all seemed to be in a foreign language.

Save for one song, at which I gasped at and alerted him to what I was doing.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to snatch the device from my hands. I yelped and hopped off the counter, running away from him while still looking at the song that had appeared on the screen. I didn't know he liked this kind of stuff...

My distractions proved to be helpful to Dimitri, enabling him to grip my upper-arm and yank me backwards to him. I immediately began to try and meander my way out of my restraints, but so far it was seeming futile.

I quickly elbowed him in the gut and he grunted, allowing me to slightly get out of his hold. Not for long though, as he pounced on me not even three seconds later, sending us both crashing to the floor, an all too familiar action that had occurred a measly two days prior. Except this time was a bit more uncomfortable, considering I had a man the size of a truck sprawled all over me.

"Ow..." I moaned, unable to control the whimper that escaped my lips as I moved his elbow from my breast, where it had previously just been smashed in to. No doubt that'd be leaving a bruise.

"Give it to me," Dimitri demanded. It was safe to say that an angry Dimitri, was a sexy Dimitri. As much as I hated to admit that, it was true to me and the rest of the female population.

"Huh..." I crooned. "This was my favorite song when we were little. You hated it. And here I find it on your ipod..." A smug smile tugged at my lips. "I guess it grew on you. My taste in music is- and _was-_ superb."

Dimitri glared at me. "It was kind of hard for it _not _to grow on me when you blasted it in your room every day," He noted dryly. "_Especially _when your window was always open during the summer."

"Oh... well, whatever. I don't care. You still have it on here, so it still counts," I stuck my tongue out at him. Juvenile, I know. "Now will you _please _get off of me? Jesus, what do you _eat? Children_?"

He chuckled and rolled to the side of me. I slipped the ipod into the breast pocket of his shirt and silently got up.

"Er... Dimitri?" I glanced at him.

He grunted in response.

"Weren't you... cooking something?" It felt weird to hear those words escape my mouth.

He said something in Russian and jumped up from the floor, straight into the tiny kitchen.

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief, meaning that nothing was ruined. Hopefully.

I strolled into the room. "I really hope all is well, because I am starving,"

I licked my lips and plopped down at the tiny- the adjective used to describe _everything _in this apartment- dining table. The whole set only included two chairs and a small table, obviously intended for couples who didn't have any kids yet and were in a small space. Again, definitely _not _the case in this situation.

Dimitri pulled something out of the oven and set it down on the stove top.

"Can you tell me what that is now?" I whined. It smelled delicious. I bit back my moan of hunger.

He sighed. "It's pirozhki."

"Piro- what?"

**. "**_Pirozhki," _The way his tongue rolled when he spoke his native language did wonders to my body. No matter how much I despised him. "Now eat, we have classes to attend."

"Yes, father," I sneered.

Ilookeddown .Itlookedlikesomepersonal loafofbread**. **Didn't seemlikemuch. I ripped off a small piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Holy-" Damn, that was good. This time I didn't hold in the moan that sneaked its way from between my lips. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dimitri watching me, but I shrugged it off and instead focused all of my attention on this delicacy before me.

"Damn, Dimitri. I didn't know you could cook. Now all you need is a cute little 'Kiss the Cook' apron and some new oven mitts and you're good to go. Remind me to put that on my shopping list," I grinned at him.

"If you want to continue eating like this and not some shit out of a box, then I suggest you be quiet now and eat. We've only got about... ten minutes before we have to go."

My eyes widened and I shifted my gaze over to the clock above the stove. "Shit," I mumbled, and greedily shoved the rest of the bread in my mouth before sprinting out the door. I heard his footsteps behind me but didn't wait for him.

Opening the door to my first training, I entered and sure enough, all eyes were on me. I was late. Again. "Hathaway," Eric began, "nice of you to join us. Let me guess: you slept late?"

I scoffed. "No, this time that wasn't my reason. I-"

"Don't care," He cut me off. "Sit down."

I made my way to my seat, grumbling to myself the whole time. About five minutes later, the door opened again, this time to reveal the all-too-chipper Dimitri, sporting a happy grin. What?

Eric stopped what he was saying and looked over at the door. He smiled. I could already tell I didn't like where this was going. "Ah, Dimitri! How are you buddy? We were just getting started!"

My jaw dropped. "What!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't he get in trouble! I don't see how that's fair. Sexist!What the f-"

"Rosemarie!" Eric hissed. He was an avid Catholic and had zero tolerance for swearing. Which is probably why he had no tolerance for me, either. But then again, most adults didn't.

I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut, while Dimitri was over in the corner smiling like an idiot.

**XXX**

Let's just say that I had a rough day at the academy today. The instructors were practically groveling at Dimitri's feet while all of my fellow female classmates were swooning all over him. And he was milking it.

Big time.

Heading into the bathroom that was across from the bedroom, I stripped out of my training clothes- which were sticking to my from the sweat that had been produced from my vigorous workout- and hopped into the shower, almost falling asleep the instant the scalding water poured over my skin.

Turning the dial to stop the water flow, I stepped out of the steam-filled enclosure and wrapped a towel around my body. Drying myself off and slipping into some boyshorts and a t-shirt, I padded across the hall and into our shared bedroom, plopping down on my single mattress.

I groaned as my back hit the bed. It felt so good to be laying down after a long, tedious day.

My muscles were sore from all the training and my mind was clouded with everything Dimitri. I was ashamed of myself for this, and I sure as hell was never going to admit that to him. Especially with his unusually large ego looming over me, there was nothing that needed to be said to make it expand even more.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Ah, are you... decent?" Dimitri called through the door. I would've expected him to just barge in without so much as a second thought to what I was doing, which explained my immense shock.

"Uh... yeah, you can come in," I replied, my voice sounded unsure. I heard the door open and footsteps making the floorboards creak as Dimitri came closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the removal of clothing (uncertain of what), and promptly turned my body so it was facing the wall and away from him. I licked my lips and swallowed, uncomfortable in my bed.

I heard the shifting of the covers as he slid in his own bed, along with a sigh.

"Goodnight Rose," Dimitri murmured.

"Night Dimitri."

I was drowned in sleep a few moments later.

**I know, I know, crappy ending. But it's like 1 o' clock in the morning and I woke up at eight today. Major filler, and a boring chapter at that, but I needed to update for all of my lovely reviewers! I felt bad. You guys have honestly been amazing, 32 reviews for only 2 chapters? I'm completely honored and I love you guys! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Under My Skin**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Aahhh! I'm so happy with my reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm smiling like an idiot right now!... I'm stunned. **

My screams were caught in my throat as terror racked through my body. The ski mask that I had become so accustomed to was gripped in my captor's hand, waiting to be removed. His face was finally going to be revealed. And then I would get sick, sweet revenge-

"Rose?" I felt a finger prodding my shoulder. "Why are you shaking?"

"Huh?" I intelligently replied while rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

Dimitri sighed. "You're shaking like crazy."

"I'm cold."

"It's seventy-five degrees in here."

"So?"

"Rose_,_" Dimitri stated.

"Look, Dimitri, I'm fine. Just an... unpleasant dream, that's all," I said, not really believing it myself. By the look on his face, neither did he.

I bit my lip and glanced out the window. "What time is it, anyway?" I asked, noticing it was still dark outside.

"3:14."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Good thing it's Saturday. Donut breakfast for me," I smiled and laid back down, my hands behind my head. I licked my lips in anticipation.

Dimitri chuckled. I could see him run his hand through his hair in the dim lighting. "I love how that's something you get excited about. Usually a normal twenty year old woman is excited about college or perhaps even being engaged. But no, you get excited about having a donut on your day off. You are truly extraordinary." 

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach from the last part of what he said and instead rubbed my belly and replied, "I love my donuts. And besides, who ever said I was normal?"

He cracked a grin. "True."

Smiling like an idiot, I rolled back over and let sleep engulf me for the second time that night. This time, no nightmares. And I had a feeling a certain Russian was part of that reason.

**XXX**

I was woken up the next morning by a Gucci purse coming in contact with my face. The label told me exactly who it was.

"Mia," I grumbled, keeping my eyes closed. "What the fuck?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" She chirped. "It's 11:30! I don't want you sleeping all day and ruining my plans!"

I sighed and peeked one eye open, to be met with two pairs looking back at me expectantly: one a stunning jade green, the other a beautiful icy blue.

I groaned and sat up in the bed, stretching my tense muscles. Lissa and Mia went to this academy for the same studies: detectives. Both were unbelievably intelligent, so it really wasn't a shock when they chose this profession.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. I had a feeling it involved spending more than my tuition.

"We're going shopping, and- eep!" Mia squealed.

Lissa, the ever composed one, took over for her, rolling her eyes in Mia's direction. "She's a little excited. We're going shopping today and then we're gonna head down to the cafe for lunch, where Mia will-" She made quotations with her hands. "- _unexpectedly _run into the cute foreign boy down the street."

"Is he Russian?" A new voice cut in. I turned my head towards Dimitri, blinking.

"No one asked for your input in this conversation-"

"I made breakfast."

"Well if that's the case.." I jumped from the bed and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail. Lissa and Mia chuckled while Dimitri just shook his head.

My stomach growled and I shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, a girl's gotta eat."

**XXX**

"Why did I eat sooooo much?" I groaned, banging my head on the table while rubbing my aching belly.

"Because your Russian is a fucking _genius _in the kitchen," Mia said, mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes. "I might have to show up for breakfast here more often. And lunch. And dinner, too."

"That _was _delicious," Lissa agreed, bobbing her head up and down.

I scoffed. "You barely managed to finish _one_."

"I'm not an eating machine like you are," Lissa shrugged. "Now let's get going before it gets too late."

I nodded my head and collected all of the plates, quickly rinsing them off and stuffing them into the full dishwasher, switching it on as I made my way out of the apartment.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dimitri!" Lissa called out, always the polite one.

"Sure thing," He replied, sauntering into the kitchen. "Come back whenever you like. There's plenty to go around."

Shutting the door behind us, we made our way down the hallway and out of the academy's doors. We were in probably one of the only large cities in Montana.

"Your roommate is one hunky piece of ass," Mia licked her lips. "You are one lucky girl!"

I stared incredulously at her. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You haven't known him all of your life like I have."

"Rose, you forget that I knew him practically all of my life, too," Lissa piped in. "And I always thought he was nice. What did he ever do to you?"

I remained silent as we entered the cafe.

**Short, I know, but school starts for me tomorrow, and I haven't done a page of my summer assignment yet... you can say I procrastinate... a lot.**

**Anyway I felt bad for not updating sooner but here's a short cliffy (sort of) to keep you from waiting. **

**Review please. c: **


End file.
